


Team Bonding

by AlvaDomer



Series: AD's Drabbles and Snkkink Meme Fills [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvaDomer/pseuds/AlvaDomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Levi's patience is pushed over the edge, his squad is split and sent on a disciplinary mission. But no one could have predicted what would happen next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the painful lack of originality. This is obviously based off the third OVA, but despite the close resemblance, I hope you can still enjoy the story. I would also like to apologize for how much Eren and Jean argue, but those two dorks are so petty, I love it.
> 
> Trigger warnings for assault and I'm not sure if what Eren says near the start counts as homophobia, but I'll warn for that too.
> 
> I found the prompt:  
> Inspired by a line from this awesome fic (warning for non-con) http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=9223402#cmt9223402
> 
> “I’ll let him have the boy, right here on the ground.” He jerks his chin in the direction of where Ugly is watching them, unabashedly entertained. “He won’t be gentle.” 
> 
> So yeah, a few of Levi's squad get captured, one of the bad guys gets turned on by Armin, the leader says he can have him - right here, in front of everyone.
> 
> Some aftermath would be super cool - emotional trauma, Armin angsting (preferably to Eren) about his body "asking" for rape or attracting perverts (seeing what happened a few chapters prior), generally Armin being fucked up blaming himself, his weak "useless" body etc. ;)
> 
> just please no Jean/Armin hints, there is enough interaction (for me) in canon lately and I don't really like the pairing... I prefer focus on Armin's interactions with Eren, Mikasa, maybe some Levi
> 
>  
> 
> As far as my other stories go, they will be continued. My life is just a mess right now and this is what I was able to get done. Thank you for your patience!

                "You can thank Jaeger and Kirchstein for a new chance at a little team bonding," Levi snapped as he paced back and forth in front of his squad; an ugly scowl marring his face as they each trembled in their salutes.

 

                What would he make their "bonding exercise" this time? Last time it was five hundred push-ups, each person sitting on each other's backs, exchanging places after each hundred.

 

                Glowers overflowing with hatred were shot at both boys. Any other commanding officer, and Eren and Jean would have both burst into accusations.

 

                Even they knew it wasn't worth it in front of the Lance Corporal.

 

                "We're going to have a _friendly_ battle of the sexes," Levi explained through gritted teeth, a humorless smile strained across his face.

 

                Every cadet contained a melodramatic groan.

 

                "Arlert? Ackermann? Step forward." Armin and Mikasa both approached obediently, stoic expressions perfectly maintained. Levi handed them both sheets of paper. "I've placed a series of flags along the paths marked for your teams to follow. You'll take your mounts--" Connie snorted with the humor of a twelve year old, and Levi's glare deepened. "--Springer? Drop and give me one hundred. _Now_."

 

                No one dared laugh.

 

                Face twisted with regret, Connie sunk to his knees, climbing into flawless push-up position and beginning the torture under the high noon sun.

 

                "As I was saying, you'll take your _horses_ , and retrieve each marker. Placing them was a fucking waste of my time, so if you miss one goddamn flag, I'll make your lives a living Hell."

 

                _And you haven't already?_ Eren wanted to scoff, but somehow he was able to keep his mouth shut.

 

                "As soon as Springer is finished, I want you at the stables and then out of my sight," Levi spat.

 

                He was replied by a stiff chorus of, "Yes Sir!"

 

                As soon as he was out of earshot, Eren spun to Jean. "Nice goin', asshole!"

 

                "Asshole?!" Jean cried incredulously, "This is your fucking fault!"

 

                "Wow, really? Because I don't remember bein' the one who wanted to fuck my sister!"

 

                In several quick strides, Jean had Eren by the front of his shirt. "You piece of shit! Don't drag Mikasa into this!" He made sure to look Mikasa in the eye as he added, "I respect her, and I understand if she never saw me the same way. But I've changed!"

 

                Eren didn't jerk away. Their noses practically touched as he leaned in to sneer, "Oh right, I forgot! Now you're gay as fuck!"

 

                "Just kiss already," Ymir snorted. "This sexual tension is killing all of us." Everyone was howling with laughter instantly. Even Connie was laughing through his push-ups.

 

                Jean instantly shoved Eren away. "Oh hell no!"

 

                "Yeah, no way!" Eren looked to Armin, green eyes suddenly wide in desperation. "Come on Armin, back me up! You _know_ I would never!"

 

                But even Armin was giggling. "I-I'm sorry Eren, but..."

 

                Eren squinted, mouth turning into a frown thick with contempt. "Why you gotta be like that, Ar?"

 

                "I'm sorry, it's funny!" Armin cried.

 

                "You're not fuckin' sorry at all," Eren grumbled, but his friend's giggles and Mikasa's sparkling eyes couldn't keep him from breaking in to a bitter grin. "You're all dicks." His voice had lost, well, _most_ of its aggression.

 

                "I swear this is the only time I'm agreeing with you," Jean muttered, tossing a dejected glare at the dirt. "I'm going to saddle up Buchwald," he grumbled, stalking off to the stables.

 

                "When you get there, tell your parents I said hi, horse-face!" Eren called after him.

 

                "That never gets old," Sasha snickered as Jean replied with a middle finger.

 

                "I think Jean disagrees," Armin retorted with a grin, and Eren rolled his eyes.

 

                "Shut up, smartass."

 

                Connie had already reached the high eighties, but his squad slowly started trailing after Jean without him.

 

                "Hey wait, guys!" he whined, but Historia was the only one who looked back regretfully.

 

                "We believe in you, Connie," Ymir called over her shoulder, and they left him to his suffering.

 

...

 

                "So accordin' to that map, how long do you think it'll take?" Eren asked curiously. He could hardly read at all, let alone maps. It was a wonder he graduated in the top ten really, but neither Armin nor Mikasa minded filling him in.

 

                "This is easily a trip lasting two full days; one there, one back," Mikasa explained, and the impatient groans the soldiers had to hold back could finally be released.

 

                "I don't even care who finishes first, I just want this to be over already," Sasha moaned, climbing onto her rust-colored nag.

 

                "Same," Connie sighed, struggling to wipe some of the sweat from his forehead.

 

                "Come on you guys! This might be fun," Historia tried weakly.

 

                "Oh yeah, because it was _so_ much fun in boot camp," Jean muttered, tossing his leg over the side of his own black stallion.

 

                "Hey Mikasa! Winnin' team has to the other chores for a month!" Eren suddenly hollered, digging his heels into the chestnut hide.

 

                "Deal!" she laughed.

 

                " _Mikasa!_ " Sasha cried, but hooves were already pounding as the boys raced after Eren.

 

                "Dammit Eren, don't rush ahead!" Jean demanded, but he went ignored. They all knew it was pointless. Once Eren was fueled by competitive adrenaline, there was no stopping him.

 

                As they galloped out the city gate, greeted by the wide expanse of Rose farmland, they split ways, each taking a separate rutted path.

 

                "Good luck!" Historia called with a friendly smile, but Jean was willing she was burning with just as much competitiveness as Eren.

 

                Armin finally seemed in the mood to calm his best friend down. "Eren, don't fatigue your horse so soon. He doesn't deserve that."

 

                Jean raised his eyebrows. The blonde always knew what to say to make Eren bite his lower lip and rethink his choices. It was rather impressive, honestly, no matter how creepy it might be, the way he clung to Eren's side.

 

                Why did it have to be Armin _and_ Mikasa following him around like goddamn dogs? Jean almost burst out laughing at the image of Armin with fluffy pointed ears, wagging a poufy tail as he trotted at Eren's heels.

 

                But he still managed to find a way to silently fume as Eren finally eased back on the reins, letting his horse slow mercifully.

 

                "When do the flags start?" Connie asked as they left the gently swaying fields of wheat behind, pulling up to Armin's side.

 

                "Not for a while, actually," the blue-eyed boy announced, only needing a glance at the map. "Once we're at the base of the mountains, we're going to need to keep an eye out."

 

                "Oh joy," Jean droned. "So we get to ride, for what? Two damn hours before we can even really _start_ the 'mission'?"

 

                To everyone's dismay, Armin shook his head. "Three."

 

                "Fuckin' perfect," Eren hissed.

 

                "Sorry Eren," Armin repeated, earnestly this time.

 

                "Any idea how this is goin' with the girls? Who, ya know, can actually manage to tolerate each other?" Connie moaned, tossing his head back with impatience.

 

                "I'd have to guess much smoother," Armin admitted.

 

                "Ah, you just want to be with Sasha," Eren snickered.

 

                "Hey, at least she doesn't get mad at me for 'breathing her air'," he fired back easily.

 

                "It's not my fault Gayger doesn't understand personal space," Jean said sourly.

 

                "I wouldn't _have_ to pop your personal bubble if you just knew when to back off!" Eren snapped.

 

                "Ymir was right. I can't tell whether you need to break each other's noses or just fuck already," Connie sniggered.

 

                "I already did," Eren replied haughtily.

 

                Armin's eyes bulged. "Wait! Break each other's noses or f-f--"

 

                "Look! Is that one?!" Eren cried eagerly, spurring on his steed. It sounded like this was supposed to be some sort of scavenger hunt, but the small red flag was barely hidden, waving at the edge of the path that would soon be winding up the mountainside.

 

                "Only fourteen more," Armin chirped, and Jean's lids half-lowered over his eyes as he stared at the blonde.

 

                "Was that supposed to be encouraging?" Jean asked flatly. Armin only answered with a slightly apologetic laugh.

 

                "Shit!" Eren suddenly yelped. He had been leaning off his horse in an attempt to grab the flag. His foot slipped from the stirrup and he was sent reeling face-first into the dirt.

 

                "Eren," Armin sighed, shaking his head as the other boys were nearly in tears through laughter.

 

                "Right when I think you can't be any more of a dipshit, you go and prove me wrong! Great job!" Jean mocked.

 

                "So when does this 'bondin' thing start?" Eren asked dryly, launching himself back into the saddle.

 

                The great flaming orb above continued to crawl across the sky, a fifth squad member overlooking the petty squabbles and impatient whining.

 

...

 

                "Hey guys, I found another one!" Eren crowed as he spotted a little flag plunged into a crack in a boulder.

 

                "Seven more," Armin declared, glancing toward the horizon. The sky was dusted with brilliant reds and yellows as the sun seemed to sink beneath the earth. "Although, I think we should stop for the night."

 

                "No, Armin! What if the girls keep going?! They'll beat us and I don't want to do their crap!" Connie squawked.

 

                "It'll be dark soon. We wouldn't be able to spot the flags anyway. Even with torches, it would be too easy to miss one," Armin explained. "It would give the horses a chance to recooperate, and maybe ease some tempers." He shot Eren and Jean a look.

 

                "But what if bears or wolves or some shit show up? We don't have our three DMG," Connie pointed out.

 

                "Then I'll just kick it's ass!" Eren dismissed with a malicious grin.

 

                "Says the guy who got fucking _eaten_ during his first Titan encounter," Jean snorted.

 

                "Oh yeah, I forgot _you're_ the one who has the highest kill count," Eren shot back.

 

                "I take it back, Armin, you're right. They could definitely use a nap," Connie raised his voice as he added, "because apparently they're goddamn toddlers!"

 

                "Fuck off, Connie. He brings it upon himself," Jean murmured as Armin rounded his horse off the path.

 

                "This looks like a nice place to stop," the blonde interjected with a forced smile.

 

                " _Fine_ ," Eren and Jean snapped in unison, and immediately glared at each other.

 

                "I'll start the fire," Connie volunteered. "Since they're too busy flirting."

 

                "Connie, I swear to God, one more--"

 

                Armin's eyes widened as he watched his horse's ears swivel back. He glanced around nervously, watching several startled birds take off from a tree. _I'm just being paranoid_ , Armin tried to tell himself. Maybe Connie's talk of bears had gotten to him.

 

                Yet that didn't keep him from interrupting with an, "Um, guys? Did anyone hear anything just now?"

 

                "Nothing but this jackass." Jean motioned to Eren.

 

                "I'm lettin' the bear kill you before I kill it," Eren growled, plopping down next to Connie at the fire.

 

                Armin heaved a heavy sigh as he finished tying the horses' reins to a log at the edge of the meadow. _It was probably nothing_.

 

...

 

                "Get up! Everyone, now!" a gruff voice bellowed.

 

                Armin's eyes snapped open at the sound of Eren's startled, "What the fuck?!"

 

                He sat up in his sleeping bag, panicked eyes darting in every direction. It took everything for Armin not to scream.

 

                Military-grade rifles were aimed at each of their skulls.

 

                He turned hesitantly, and was staring down a barrel held by one of six masked men. "You're outmanned and outgunned!" the apparent leader continued. "So I suggest you behave yourselves like good little soldiers."

 

                The man was answered by stunned silence. Eren shifted slightly, but didn't even flinch at the click of the safety being removed.

 

                "G-guys, you...you don't think this is part of Captain Levi's plan, do you?" Armin whispered fearfully.

 

                Laughter, ugly and disgusting, rang throughout the forest.

 

                "Oh I can assure you, this has nothing to do with your captain," the leader explained.

 

                " _Fuck_ ," Jean hissed under his breath.

 

                "You _must_ know that your gear can fetch quite a pretty penny," another said casually.

 

                "Hate to break it to ya, but we don't have it," Eren spat.

 

                The man's tone didn't change. "Then again, so do virgins."

 

                A confused cacophony of, "Whoa, wait, what?!" "The fuck did you just say?!" "This has to be a fucking joke!"

 

                "Human traffickers?" Armin rasped.

 

                "Hell no, fuck this!" Eren snarled, grabbing the muzzle of the gun at his head.

 

                "Eren, you dumbass!" Jean snarled, but the brunette had already lurched to his feet, thrusting the rifle barrel into the sky.

 

                "Boy, take one more step and my men won't hesitate to shoot," the leader growled.

 

                Gritting his teeth as he grappled with the thug, Eren scoffed, "Pfft, I bet they're not even load--"

 

                _BANG!_

 

                "Jesus _Christ_ , Eren!" Connie cried, hands flying to his ears as a bullet bit into the dirt.

 

                No one moved as Eren muttered, "Alright, so I was wrong. Fuckin' sue me."

 

                "You shitstains still think this is some sort of game?" the leader laughed. "Trust me, none of us have any problem killing you."

 

                "That would hardly be beneficial," Armin spoke up.

 

                "What was that, smartass?"

 

                Gulping, Armin repeated, "I said that would hardly be beneficial." Even masked, it was obvious the men were passing incredulous looks between them. "You mentioned that you plan on selling us, but...what good would a dead soldier be to any of you? How much is that in lost sales?"

 

                "Don't encourage them," Jean hissed between his teeth.

 

                "You should listen to your friend," one of the others spoke up.

 

                But without hesitation, Armin added, "I simply wanted to explain why that wasn't the most reasonable course of action." His words were so formal it was almost painful, but it seemed to have no calming effect on the obvious impatience mounting in the thugs.

 

                "I've had enough of this shit running his mouth," another man snarled.

 

                "You think it's funny, getting smart with us?"

 

                "Of course not!" Armin cried instantly. "I only--"

 

                A gun was raised between his eyes.

 

                "Take your pants off," a particularly shorter man growled. What he lacked in stature, it was all too obvious he made up with muscle.

 

                Armin wasn't the only one who squawked, " _What?_ " The blonde's eyebrows knitted with confusion as he sputtered, "What does that have to do with anything?"

 

                "You just don't know when to shut your trap, do you?"

 

                If they were trying to embarrass him, they certainly chose the punishment poorly. The cadets saw each other in their underwear at least twice a day.

 

                "I _said_ take your pants off. Now!" The short man's voice was accompanied by the click of his gun being cocked.

 

                "I don't-I don't see how--" Armin tried, but the leader cut him off.

 

                "I'd do as Hugo says," he laughed, and Armin paled. While the thought of dropping his pants in front of the others hardly fazed him, exposing himself in front of these men was a different case entirely.

 

                But there were certainly worse things they could have demanded of him, so with trembling hands, he fumbled with his zipper.

 

                "You can't be serious," Jean blurted.

 

                "Don't make him do this!" Connie added.

 

                "The hell is wrong with you sick fucks?" Eren chimed in.

 

                "Maybe if your blonde friend had kept his mouth shut he wouldn't have to give us a show," the leader sneered. His grin was sickening clear in his voice as Armin hooked his thumbs on his waistband.

 

                "Are you...are you sure?" Armin mumbled, averting his gaze. "In front of everyone?"

 

                " _Yes_ ," the short man snapped. "Face them. Show them." No sarcastic remarks about the sight being nothing new were made.

 

                They all knew what was at stake.

 

                Struggling to swallow his saliva, Armin slowly lowered his white jeans, blushing furiously.

 

                More awful laughter.

 

                "And the boots. Those boxers of yours, too," one of the other men ordered.

 

                "No!" Armin couldn't withhold the cry. There was no way he was going to completely strip for these men. He had only wanted to not to hurt anyone! Why did they feel he deserved this?

 

                "I'm sorry, did you just say _no?"_ the leader hissed.

 

                Armin was quickly growing lightheaded. He couldn't remember how to breathe. There was no way this was actually happening. They were...were they really going to make him...?

 

                "I-I can't!" Armin stuttered.

 

                "Really? Because you seemed to handle your pants just fine."

 

                "Oh, cut him some slack," Hugo dismissed his boss. "If he can't do it, he just needs help."

 

                "H-hey, hey wait," Armin whimpered, stumbling backward.

 

                "You know, you're a pretty little thing," the man purred, snatching the blonde by his jacket collar.

 

                "I'm a boy! I'm a boy!" Armin cried frantically, clawing at the hand holding him.

 

                "Get away from him, you bastard!" Eren roared. But he went as easily ignored as any of the other soldiers.

 

                Armin yelped as he was thrown to the ground, scrambling onto all fours as he tried to climb back to his feet.

 

                But Hugo was on him in an instant, snatching one of the blonde's thin wrists in a meaty fist.

 

                "Let go! LET GO!" Armin shrieked, twisting hysterically as his arm was pulled behind his back. But his struggle as in vain. Hugo's free hand made quick work of Armin's underwear, easily yanking them down to the boy's knees.

 

                "What are you-what are you doing?!" Armin nearly screamed. His friends only watched on in stunned silence.

 

                His voice shrunk to a tiny gasp as he watched Hugo unbutton his own jeans. "You rotten son of a _bitch!_ I'll--" Eren began to roar.

 

                "Eren, stop," Jean murmured.

 

                "Don't make it worse," Connie added.

 

                "What the _fuck_ , you guys?! Can't you see Armin needs our—"

 

                "No. No, it's okay," Armin rasped. Everyone was obviously taken aback, but the blonde took a breath of courage and looked over his shoulder. Meeting Hugo's masked gaze, he tried, "What good would this be to you?"

 

                He was responded by a chorus of, " _What?_ "

 

                "Doing... _this_ would hardly be any better than killing me." It took everything in his power for Armin not to throw a sudden kick or punch and just try to run. "How much less would I be worth if you went through with this?"

 

                "Still trying to talk your way out of this, huh kid?" one of the men jeered.

 

                "Smartass has balls, I'll give him that," another snorted.

 

                "He has a point," Hugo admitted, hands still resting on his zipper. He glanced to their leader. "It's your call."

 

                The reply was a low chuckle. "No need for false flattery. I know if I deny it here you'll wait until my back is turned," the leader scoffed.

 

                "You know me too well," Hugo laughed, finally lowering his own jeans.

 

                "No-no-no, you're making the wrong choice, really!" Armin squealed. His eyes broke from Hugo's down to the man's crotch, and every drop of blood drained from his face.

 

                The man's erection was far too obvious in his boxers.

 

                "I-I—y-you—” Armin sputtered.

 

                “Yeah, not so smart now, huh?”

 

                “Dammit Armin, fight back!” Eren cried, voice cracking. /No, I can’t!/ the little blonde wanted to sob as he stared at each loaded rifle. But one glance over his shoulder made him lose all logic. Hugo was slowly sliding off his underwear.

 

                “Get off me!” Armin shouted, thrashing valiantly. But he only managed to knock himself off balance, the elbow of his free arm giving in to the pressure being forced on his back. His chest fell flat against hard packed earth, hips high in the air.

 

                Armin felt a horrifying pressure before he could even register what he was seeing. Hugo’s grip on his wrist remained bruising as his other hand curled around his hip, holding the struggling boy in place; ready to be impaled. “Go ahead, let your friends hear you scream,” the man hummed, and the biting sparks of pain burst into roaring flames of agony. Liquids were supposed to extinguish fires, and yet the fresh rivers of blood did nothing to quench the blaze. And no matter how hard Armin bit his lip, he couldn’t contain the first shrill shriek as Hugo plowed into him.

 

                “You _motherfucker!_ I’m—” _BANG!_ Eren’s words were cut off with a bullet planted in his forehead.

 

                “ _EREN!_ ” his squad screamed as his limp body sunk to the dust. A small pool of blood began puddling around his face. _No…no, no, no, this is all my fault!_ Armin realized through the next sudden, violent thrust. If he had just let this man do what he wanted…if he had never argued…Eren wouldn’t…

 

                “Shit you’ve got a sweet ass,” Hugo groaned, digging his nails into the boy’s flesh as he pounded into him even harder. “No wonder your little boyfriend wanted to protect you.” First, Armin had been doing everything he could not to fight. Now all he was trying to do was keep from sobbing.

 

                “He’s crying like a bitch!” one of the thugs howled as several involuntary tears slipped down Armin’s face. _I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…_

 

                Nothing existed except for the crumpled bloody body in front of him and the excruciating fire burning him from behind. Everything hurt and yet Armin still felt so numb. Jean and Connie hardly looked any better. Tears were also racing down the bald boy’s face, while the two-toned brunette stared through the dirt in dazed horror.

 

                “Oh _shit_ , you’re definitely not going to want to sell this one, boss,” Hugo moaned, thrusting harder until he was sure each strike would bruise. Each word was strained by pleasure as he repeated, “ _Definitely_ not.” Each slam forward came to a sudden stop as the man released his loudest groan yet. Streams of white joined the scarlet trails down Armin’s legs, soaked up shamelessly by the soil. “Whore him out and you’ll make more than you ever would selling him to a single buyer.”

 

                Everyone was too preoccupied by Hugo’s words to notice how Eren’s fingers suddenly twitched.

 

                “Please no…” Armin’s words were hardly intelligible through tortured vocal cords. Had he been screaming the entire time? He couldn’t even remember. _Maybe this is all part of the mission_ , he thought dimly.

 

                Jean gasped and nudged Connie as Eren’s entire hand twitched.

 

                “We won’t let you do this!” Jean blurted his best cliché. Anything to keep their attention away from the ‘dead’ brunette.

 

                “You already did,” the leader snorted, motioning to the mess around Armin’s groin.

 

                Connie quickly caught on. “Oh yeah?! Well you fucked with the wrong squad! We don’t even need Captain Levi to kick your asses!” Amused glances were passed between the men. None of them bothered to indulge the boy with his threat. But they didn’t have to.

 

                Chest heaving, Eren slowly rose to one knee, his forehead spitting out the bullet with the hiss of regenerative steam. As the last of the blood evaporated from his face, a horrifying, broken grin adorned Eren’s face. “I’m going to kill all of you,” he crooned, green eyes glowing with the savage need for revenge. His entire being had been completely wiped of humanity, and it was obvious to every person who saw him. The creature before them was an animal lusting for blood in human form.

 

                A nerve-scraping mess of screams broke out from the men, half of which simply dropped their guns in their mad dash for their horses. Eren ignored them, chasing after all six with only his training knife and teeth bared to rip out their throats. Jean however, took the time to stoop down and snatch a rifle, before chasing after both the thugs and the boy freshly risen from the dead.

 

                Connie scrambled over to Armin, trying his best to ignore the death throes echoing from the trees around them. But by the haunted look in the blonde’s eyes, he wasn’t even sure if Armin could hear them. “Hey, uh, don’t worry, Armin. Eren’s okay. Jean’s okay. I’m okay, and, and you’re going to be okay too. Okay?” At the sound of silence, he continued, “They’re going to make those men pay, and after they do, they’ll come right back to us. Don’t worry, it’s all—”

 

                “I’m sorry,” Armin whimpered. Connie’s jaw dropped.

 

                “ _What?_ ”

 

                “I’m sorry,” Armin repeated, trembling where he sat.

 

                “Armin, don’t. the only ones who should be apologizing are those monsters out there,” Connie nodded to the woods, “and—” they both flinched at the loud report of Jean’s rifle, “and I’m sure they’re sorry now. But you don’t have to be.”

 

                “I…but…” Connie brushed aside Armin’s feeble attempt to argue and pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket. “You…Eren…”

 

                “I told you, everyone’s okay. Let’s just focus on getting you cleaned up.” _BANG!_ This time he didn’t even blink. Connie couldn’t remember the last time he had been so calm; and yet he was absolutely terrified at the same time. He wasn’t good at being serious. The last time he had been left in charge of someone wounded, a poorly timed joke had made them cry. Sasha didn’t talk to him for a week. But somehow he was able to keep a steady tone in his voice as he spoke to Armin softly, holding back any more tears despite how horribly wounded his teammate was.

 

                _BANG!_

 

                There was no doubt it was absolutely horrible, but something he couldn’t quite place had him convinced that everything would be okay.

 

                _BANG!_ Another hideous scream.

 

                “Connie?” Armin called softly.

 

                “Don’t worry Armin, those bastards are definitely sorry.”

 

                _BANG!_


	2. Some Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lance corporal isn't exactly fluent in heart-to-heart, but he has Eren to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Kumikoko for helpin me with some of the end dialogue! Also, I'm pretty sure Levi didn't follow protocol.
> 
> Sorry updates take me so long, but you know how life is. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

               "The fuck have you been?" Captain Levi barked from the front gate, hands on his hips as he watched the remainder of his squad appear. "The girls were back hours ago!"

Grip tightening on the reins as Eren gritted his teeth, he growled just loud enough for his friend to hear, "Stay here, Armin." 

As all four horses were led to a stop, one riderless, Eren circled his commanding officer before sliding off the saddle. 

"One of you better be sick, injured, or dead to explain this shit time!" Levi snapped, unfazed by the glowing green embers of hatred that had replaced Eren's eyes. 

Eyes shrunken to slits in anger, Eren stalked toward his captain, the only sound the crunch of his boots on gravel. 

"Where wer--" Levi started. Suddenly Eren's fist was flying, colliding into Levi's jaw with a vicious _crack!_

The lance corporal went down in a heartbeat, faster than Eren had time to blink. Chest heaving with his split knuckles still poised in the air, Eren roared, "What the _fuck_ kind of mission was that?!"

"The hell are you talking about, Jaeger?" Levi spat, rubbing his cheek as he propped himself up on one elbow. 

"Armin! Armin, he..." the brunette began frantically, then his voice slowly died off. 

"Get ahold of yourself, Cadet," Levi growled. He glanced at the three other boys it was his misfortune to command. Still perched on their steeds, Jean as Connie both glanced at Armin nervously. 

The blonde was perched on Eren's horse, silent and staring straight through the beast's back as if into another realm. 

"Arlert, get over here," Levi commanded, climbing to his feet. "Mind explaining why I shouldn't court martial The Hope of Humanity this fucking second?"

"It's okay, Armin," Connie called. 

"We get it Connie, that's like the fifteenth time you've told him that," Jean grumbled. 

"Come'ere, Armin. If he makes a wrong move, I'll knock his back to the ground," Eren sneered. 

"That was a lucky shot," Levi snapped. "Now speak up before I put your damn squad on latrine duty." The other boys immediately grimaced, but Armin didn't move. 

"Here, I'll help you," Eren murmured, taking Armin's hand as the blonde climbed down from the horse. 

"What is he, five? He's a soldier, he doesn't need help!" Levi snorted. 

Connie cleared his throat and Jean murmured, "Uh, Captain...?"

" _Fuck_ ," Eren hissed. 

"Now what's the problem?" Levi growled with an exasperated sigh. He circled around Armin and his eyes were suddenly bulging. " _Fuck_."

A deep scarlet stain had spread across the seat of Armin's white pants like the bullseye of a target. 

They were all expecting their captain's next questions to be along the lines of "What happened?" or, "The fuck were you doing out there?" or maybe even, "The hell did you do to him?"

But Levi simply asked, "Where are the people who did this?"

"In the stomachs of crows and coyotes by now," Jean muttered remorselessly. 

"You didn't get MPs?" the lance corporal asked with a cocked brow. 

"Were we supposed to if there were no lives left to arrest...sir?" Eren asked honestly. 

Levi's eyes darkened. "Depends. Did you kill all of them?"

"Only to defend Armin, sir. They planned on selling him as a prostitute. I have no regrets, Captain," Eren answered proudly, and glanced back at his horse. "I have their testicles in my saddlebag if you don't believe--"

"I...believe you, Jaeger," Levi muttered hesitantly, eyes closed in an attempt at self control. When those steel irises opened, they seemed to have taken on a whole light. "Springer, get a medic. Kirchstein, I needed you in Smith's office with a field report two hours ago. Jaeger, you stay with me and Arlert."

There was a resounding chorus of, "Sir!" and the other boys rode off. 

"Does Kirchstein plan on riding his horse into...fuck it." Levi turned his attention back to the two best friends in front of him. No matter how intently he stared at the blonde, Armin wasn't looking up from...his fingers, the dirt, levi wasn't really sure. "Arlert, I know I'm not cut out for this shit, and you probably don't want to tell /me/, but you're going to have to. No matter how difficult this is, you need to say what happened out there."

"They wanted to make him a prostitute so I cut their balls off," Eren repeatedly bluntly, shifting slightly so that he blocked Armin from their captain. 

Levi began massaging his temples. "Yeah I gathered that," he tried not to snap. "I meant the blood on his damn pants."

Eren clamped down on his jaw, fingers clenching shut tightest against his palms. 

Levi didn't try to fight his long, heavy, sigh. Why did it have to happen to _his_ soldiers on _his_ watch? Victim interviews were hardly his forte. "Neither of you are doing yourselves any good by remaining silent. I need to know what we're treating you for, Arlert," Levi tried speaking to Armin straight through Eren.

But the brunette wasn't having it. "I cut their fuckin' balls off and Armin's bleeding! What do you think happened?" Eren snarled, throwing a protective arm across the blonde's chest. 

Levi let out another sigh. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you were raped. Am I correct, Arlert?" he prayed that don't sound as sarcastic out loud as it did in his head. "Look...it's nothing to be ashamed of, you can say it. If anyone gives you crap, _tell me_." Levi's job came down to one thing and one thing alone: defend your men. 

And he had failed. 

The least he could do now was defend Armin from anyone harassing him from now on. That was hardly any consolation but he wouldn't fuck up this time.

Armin never said a word, only nodding silently. 

" _Shit,_ " Levi couldn't help but hiss. Despite the blaring evidence, he had hoped the boy would shrug and say it was a freak riding accident or something equally stupid.

"Hey!" Eren cried as he was shoved aside, but went ignored by friend and commading officer. 

"You listen to me and you listen to me good, Arlert. I'm going to say this as many times as I need to for it to stick in your skull." Armin never acknowledged him after that one head nod, but Levi charged on. "What happened out there today was not your fucking fault. You hear me?! Not. Your. Fault. If anything, this was mine. I sent you right into their hands, and I would've castrated them myself if Jaeger hadn't beaten me to it. You did nothing wrong. You did nothing to deserve this. No one looks down on you." The lance corporal cleared his throat. "Uh, and uh, yeah. Jaeger, you're sure you got all of them?

Eren gave him a twisted grin. "I hunted them down like the dogs they were," he assured the man giddily. 

Levi returned Eren's smile with an approving nod. "Goo--" he started, but Armin's fragile voice broke in. 

Shifting awkwardly, armin mumbled, "Th-they...picked me because I-I am the weakest one..."

He flinched at the booming, "Bullshit!" that Levi and Eren roared in unison. 

Armin took a small step back. "I would have been kicked onto the streets had it not been for my brain," he insisted. "And that couldn't even save me out there..."

Levi looked to Eren. "Jaeger, talk some sense into this brat before I slap him."

"Yes sir!" Eren cried loyally. "Armin, you know that's not true! You can keep up with all of us now! Just because you were slow in boot camp doesn't mean you deserved what happened today! I ranked fifth out of our entire trainer squad and got shot in the head!"

" _What?!"_ Levi practically choked. 

"Nothing," Eren dismissed quickly. "My point is, our trainee results hardly prove what'll happen once we're out in the real world unarmed. None of could've done anything until it was too late. We're more to blame than you are. We stood around and did nothing."

 

  
Instead of some sort of grateful smile for the encouraging words, Armin snorted bitterly. "Yeah, thanks," he murmured. 

"Stop," levi ordered immediately. "If you want to play the shitty blame game, blame me. I sent all of you out there without weapons. Thought I was fucking hilarious. Guess it's pretty funny now, isn't it?"

A smothering silence fell over them until Armin glanced to the side shamefully. "Don't think I'm pissed at you, because I'm not. I'm just...not sure how this whole... _sympathy_ thing is supposed to work," Levi admitted awkwardly. 

"We can tell," Eren snickered. 

"That's insubordinate, Cadet," Levi growled, but his scowl didn't appear as terrifying as he wanted. Levi's heart wasn't into it. 

"M-may I go now? It..." Armins voice trailed off with a shudder.    
  


 

"Oh, Armin doesn't like blood being on him," Eren completed his friend's unfinished sentence. 

Levi crossed his arms across his chest. "Dismissed. Jaeger, stay with him."

Both boys saluted, Eren's hand intertwining with Armin's as Levi stalked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's anyone's guess what Eren plans to do with a bag of severed testicles.


End file.
